Balão
by Sanae78
Summary: La palla si schianta con violenza per l' ennesima volta contro il vecchio muro, che a furia di ricevere pallonate sta perdendo l' intonaco.


**Balo**

_di Sanae78_

La palla si schianta per l' ennesima volta contro il vecchio muro, che a furia di ricevere pallonate sta perdendo l' intonaco, con violenza e rotola indietro giungendo ai miei piedi.

Sono distrutto, mi piego sulle ginocchia per cercare di prendere fiato e poco dopo mi siedo sui gradini di un logoro edificio prendendo in mano il mio _balo, _il mio amico pallone. Anche lui molto rovinato.

Lo stringo al cuore. E' tutto ci che mi resta di mia madre.

Ha fatto molti sacrifici per comprarmelo e me lo ha regalato per il mio ottavo compleanno.

Qualche mese dopo stata vittima di un brutto incidente stradale e mi sono ritrovato tutto solo a cercare di sopravvivere in una delle povere favela di San Paolo.

Come tanti giovani brasiliani ho sempre amato il calcio, anche se coi miei amici, visto che non potevamo per metterci di acquistare un vero pallone, giocavamo a piedi scalzi calciando una sfera di forma indefinita, creata con degli stracci e tenuta insieme da del nastro adesivo.

Sono sempre stato consapevole di avere un talento naturale per il calcio, tuttavia la mamma non voleva che m' illudessi, e lei sarebbe stata orgogliosa di me, anche se solo fossi riuscito a trovare un lavoro dignitoso che mi permettesse di uscire dalla miseria.

Era rimasta incinta molto giovane di me. Mio padre era uno studente giapponese, venuto in Brasile per trascorrere una vacanza. Lui e la mamma avevano avuto una breve ed intensa storia amorosa. Si erano sposati, quando la mamma mi aspettava gi da qualche mese. Purtroppo non avevo avuto il tempo di conoscerlo. Era rimasto coinvolto in una sparatoria ed un proiettile vagante l' aveva colpito. Era morto cos a meno di un mese di distanza dalla mia nascita.

Di lui mi rimane il cognome Hongo.

Ho quasi quattordici anni e mi sto sottoponendo ad un durissimo allenamento per affrontare domani il provino per entrare a far pate della squadra giovanile del San Paolo.

Se ci riuscir, potr sperare di diventare in breve tempo un calciatore professionista.

Ci devo riuscire!

Lo devo fare per mia madre che ha sempre creduto in me!

Lo guardo e non posso fare a meno di pensare a lei...come eravamo felici a quei tempi, pur possendo quasi nulla! Ci volevamo bene e questo ci bastava.

Ciao mamma, sono arrivato! E' pronto da mangiare?...Ho una fame da lupo!

Mi muovo come un forsennato per tutta la stanza palleggiando ancora con la mia palla di stracci.

E' ai fornelli e si gira agitando il mestolo e dicendomi: Metti via quel coso tutto sporco che ci sono le pietanze in tavola!

La guardo un po' arrabbiato e brandendo con orgoglio il mio giocattolo preferito, le grido: Non un coso! Lui il mio amico pallone e grazie a lui sar in grado di offrirti un futuro migliore mamma! Da grande diventer un calciatore professionista, guadagner tanti soldi e ti regaler una bella casa! Non dovrai pi ammazzarti di lavoro per mantenerci!

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi, si volta verso il fornello, lo spegne e si rigira di nuovo verso di me: Ora per devi mangiare piccolo campione mio...oggi compi otto anni e per festeggiarti ho preparato un men speciale apposta per te!

Mi ero dimenticato del mio compleanno!

Le sorrido, appoggio il mio compagno di giochi sulla sedia accanto a me e mi metto a cenare.

Riesco solo a dire: 'Grazie mamma!

Che pranzo meraviglioso, tutto strabuono e addento ogni portata con grande voracit, continuando a chiedere il bis.

Di solito i nostri pasti si compongono solo di una portata...deve aver fatto parecchi straordinari per potersi permettere questo pranzetto.

Mangiando posso percepire tutto il suo amore.

Mi accorgo che lei ha gi finito di pranzare e con la bocca ancora un po' sporca le chiedo: Mamma, ma non mangi pi!

Lei sorride di nuovo, si alza e tira fuori da sotto il tavolo un pallone di vera pelle, uno di quelli che ho sempre osservato dalle vetrine dei negozi sognando di possederne uno un giorno. E' adornato con un fiocco e me lo sta mettendo tra le mani, che senza che nemmeno me ne rendessi conto si solo allungate per afferrarlo: Questo il tuo regalo Roberto! Ti auguro di realizzare i tuoi sogni! Ricordati solo di tenere i piedi per terra! Sono orgogliosa di te!

Sono ancora incredulo. E' passato sulle mie mani.

Che c' Roberto! Non ti piace!

Tutto ad un tratto le salto al collo abbracciandola forte forte con la mano destra, mentre con l' altra tengo stretto il suo dono: Grazieeee! Mammaaaa! Lo desideravo tanto!

Ci guardiamo negli occhi e lei mi mette una mano sui capelli accarezzandoli: Ti voglio bene! Sei il mio tesoro! e mi da un bacio affettuoso sulla fronte.

D' improvviso mi divincolo, aggancio la palla coi piedi e mi dirigo verso la porta gridandole: _Bal__o meu_ _amigo_...il pallone mio amico... un regalo stupendo...ora ho un nuovo amico che tratter bene e con cui mi divertir tanto!

Sono quasi fuori e sento la sua dolce voce: Rientra prima che si faccia buio! Mi raccomando!

Sono passati cos tanti anni ed a volte vorrei ancora avere la possibilit di riavvolgere il tempo per poterla rivedere, anche se solo per una volta.

Era cos bella. Snella, abbastanza alta e di carnagione chiara. Aveva due limpidi occhi castani ed i suoi capelli erano dello stesso colore, lunghi e leggermente ondulati. Sempre pronta a donarmi un sorriso...era tutto il mio mondo!

Dopo che mancata,, se non avessi avuto il calcio in cui sperare, sarei impazzito dal dolore.

Ogni volta che guardo un pallone penso a lei che, da lass, mi guarda e veglia su di me.

E' stata lei a portare il capitano Ozora da me per trarmi in salvo da quel mare in cui, preso dallo sconforto, avevo tentato il suicido ed in questo modo mi ha condotto anche da Tsubasa.

Non avevo pi speranze, pensavo che la mia vita non avesse pi senso, perch non potevo pi giocare a pallone, l' unica cosa che fino a quel momento mi avesse dato una ragione per tirare avanti.

Invece per merito di Tsubasa ho capito che, c' era ancora speranza e che non ero costretto ad abbandonare del tutto il calcio.

Potevo insegnare agli altri, quello che avevo appreso in tanti anni di carriera, e dopo essere stato l 'allenatore della squadra del San Paolo, ora ho l' onore di guidare la nazionale brasiliana.

Anche oggi, come al solito, mi trovo su un campo da calcio, ma non per lavoro. Sono in un centro ricreativo che, ho contribuito a costruire e di cui mi occupo insieme ad alcuni ex colleghi. Qui ci vengono tanti _meni__os de rua. _Possono venirci per studiare e per praticare delle attivit sportive.

Ognuno di loro mi ricorda un ragazzino che, girovagava per le strade cacciandosi nei guai.

Se padre Joao non mi avesse accolto in un centro, simile a questo, seppur pi modesto, chiss che fine avrei fatto!

Salve Roberto! Che bello che tu sia passato a trovarci! la sua voce inconfondibile.

Buongiorno padre! ci scambiamo una calda stretta di mano e si mette di fianco a me.

Settimana scorsa hanno finito di sistemare il campo da calcio ed utilizzabile. L' hanno voluto inaugurare subito mettendosi a giocare. Guardali...come sono contenti! Grazie per l 'aiuto che ci dai!

Si figuri, per me un piacere! Mi aspetti qui un attimo! Ho portato qualcosa per voi!

Sembra stupito. Mi dirigo verso la macchina. Tiro fuori dal baule un enorme saccone trasparente che contiene una trentina di palloni nuovi di zecca. Chiudo l' auto e sistemo il prezioso carico sulle spalle.

Raggiungo Don Joao: Eccomi!

Appoggio la borsa per terra e faccio in modo di richiamare l' attenzione dei ragazzi: _Ir para jogar futebol._..giochiamo a calcio!

Mi guardano tutti. Apro il grosso sacco e mi metto a tirargli i palloni dicendo: Tenete! C n' uno ciascuno e quelli che avanzeranno,, li potrete utilizzare per allenarvi tutti insieme. E' il mio regalo per voi...spero che, come capitato anche a me, quest' oggetto sferico vi doni la speranza di credere nel futuro!

Agganciano i loro nuovi amici pieni di gioia e vengono di corsa festanti verso di noi.

Ragazzini che mi circondano speranzosi, una scena che ho gi vissuto sia in Giappone che in Brasile.

Il pallone sar sempre un mio amico e col suo aiuto potr aiutare tante altre persone.

_Balo eperamos...il pallone speranza!_

Ci gioco ancora con lui...Forza ragazzi, preparatevi che giochiamo un p insieme! mentre mi giro verso padre Joao Dimenticavo di dirle che, con gli altri benefattori, abbiamo deciso di creare una squadra di calcio di questo oratorio che, potr cimentarsi nei vari campionati locali...bisogna solo decidere il nome!

Siii, che bellooo!

Saremo una vera squadra, ma ci pensate!

Ci divertiremo tanto!

Dovrebbero deciderlo loro...Allora ragazzi...come volete chiamarla!

All' unisono mi rispondono Esperamos!

**FINE**

**Note**

_- 'Bal__o' _in Portoghese significa pallone.

- 'M_eni__os de rua' sono i ragazzi che vivono per strada in Brasile._


End file.
